The present project will compare the erection responses of normals and exhibitionists to a variety of exhibitionistic and nondeviant sexual stimuli. In addition, aggressive sexual arousal will be evaluated in exhibitionists. Pedophilic sexual arousal will be investigated in a subset of exhibitionists who expose preferentially to children. The second goal of the project will be to evaluate the value of alternative physiological responses (skin resistance response, respiration, pulse amplitude and pulse volume) in identifying subjects who falsify penile response. The final objective is to compare in a controlled group fashion the responses of exhibitionists to either a behaviorally oriented group treatment or a dynamically oriented group treatment.